


234: “I’m sorry, I am waiting on someone.” - “I doubt that they would mind beside who would leave someone as breathtaking as you alone.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [234]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Blood money, Dances, M/M, Phichit Does Not Play About His Boy, Privileged - Freeform, Slow Dancing, rich society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: 365 [234]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 13





	234: “I’m sorry, I am waiting on someone.” - “I doubt that they would mind beside who would leave someone as breathtaking as you alone.”

**234: “I’m sorry, I am waiting on someone.” - “I doubt that they would mind beside who would leave someone as breathtaking as you alone.”**

* * *

“Would you care for dance?” Seung-gil knew someone else would approach after he sent heir Jean-Jacques away with his sharp look, soft eyes and blunt words. He just didn’t think it would be so soon. Turning slowly Seung-gil fought back the urge to scream as Hikaru the heir of Fujiwara Automotive approached him yet again for the third time this night.

“I’m sorry, I am waiting on someone.”

“I doubt that they would mind beside who would leave someone as breathtaking as you alone.” Hikaru purred holding his hand out smugly. He knew he had Seung-gil trapped. The first two times he approached Seung-gil was able to refuse since Sara stole him away from a dance and eating during the next but this time he had no reason to refuse especially with Sara distracted by the Russian beauty and the buffet being so far away.

“Someone who didn’t believe anyone would be stupid enough to approach him. Is he disturbing you, my love.”

“Phichit. It seems that they truly to do let anyone inside these places nowadays but I guess blood money does has some perks.”

“Funny. Did your father spend the last of his failing on your suit hoping someone would want to help the poor.” Phichit mocked. He moved within a eye blink stepping between Seung-gil and Hikaru his hand finding his partner’s small waist comfortably.

“How dare you-“

“Now don’t stay something you can’t finished Hi-karu. Run along now before I lose my patience.” The threat was clear and with one last glance Hikaru scoffed at Seung-gil before disappearing into the crowd.

“You didn’t have to do that. What if he says something to his father or even to your father.” Seung-gil hissed as Phichit grabbed his hand turning them into the center of the floor as the music for the next song began to play.

Phichit chuckled peeking his partner’s nose “I’m hoping on beside his father just borrowed 10 million from my father to keep up with his son little spending habits.”


End file.
